The One
by AFlawlessBeauty
Summary: Eclare! Eli and Clare are complete opposites. At first Clare thinks Eli is nothing but another annoying boy. Then something happens. Sparks fly and They fall for each other. But what will happen along the way? New Writer! :D Rated T for later chapters.


**Author's Note: Hey Everyone :D My name is Emily and this will be my first attempt at a series Fanfic lol. I must have read over 100 stories and There so intriguing I figured why not write my own lol :D Also I know im not really good with editing mistakes so please bare with me and let me know if anything Doesn't make sense. But for now Here We go :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. You Guys already know if I did It will be a lot more focused on Eli and Clare :D

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Annoyance

**Clare POV**

"I give you a nine for making Jenna squirm and a nine-nine for wiping that grin off her face!" Alli said to me with a huge grin on her face.

"It was pretty satisfying…" Clare agreed.

"Ah, I hardly recognize you anymore!" Alli said as we walked through the Degrassi parking lot.

"Yet So many people have actually noticed how I really changed… Maybe I should just go back to being the old Clare…" I said while putting on my glasses.

"Uh huh, no way! Give me those!" Alli tried to grab them out of my hands but I held on tight.

Before I knew it they had flung in front of a car…. A hearse? I froze for a second. What would a hearse be doing in a high school parking lot? The car stopped and a boy about 17 opened the door, all you could hear was loud screamo music. Then all of a sudden this tall Chocolate haired boy stood before me. He bent down and picked up the glasses. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"I think their dead" He said in a sarcastic tone. That's when I really saw him. He was gorgeous. His eyes… they were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen… That's when I realized I still hadn't responded.

"i-its okay-got l-laser sur-gery-y" I stammered. What was going on. I barely knew this guy and he was already making me nervous. I shyly looked at my feet when he spoke again.

"You Have Pretty eyes." He said. I thought I heard wrong, it took me twice to process what he said.

"Thanks…" I said Shyly… "Um… See you around?" I replied

"Guess you will" he replied while getting back into his car. There was something about him…

"Oh no, I've seen that look before" said Alli bringing me back to reality.

"Hmpf, I have no idea what you're talking about." I said while throwing my glasses into the nearest trash can. Alli and I walked away laughing heading for the dot.

**Eli POV**

Wow first day, and this happens. I had heard about Degrassi. I heard the girls were nothing but a bunch of materialistic stuck up snobs. But this girl seemed different. I couldn't get this girl out my head. Her eyes were bluer than the ocean. Blue enough to swim in. Amazing. Stunning. Completely and utterly Beautifu- What? Eli Snap out of it. You barely know the girl, and it's not like she would be interested in someone like you. A hearse driving, emo, new kid. But yet I couldn't stop thinking about her. No, I couldn't bring her into this. My life was a mess. The tragedy from last year, I still wasn't over it. She would just end up getting hurt. I couldn't let that happen….But I at least needed to know her name.

_The Next Day… *Still Eli POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. 7:30, which meant I had 30 minutes to get ready. I got out of bed and hopped into the showers. The hot water felt good. I got out and got dressed. I was wearing a Black Blazer with dark grey skinny jeans and a deadhand t-shirt. I grabbed my black timberlands and slid them on. I walked into the living room to see my drunken father passed out on the sofa. I grabbed the keys to Morty and walked out the house. I got in and blasted Screamo. I pulled in to the Degrassi Parking lot. I Parked Morty and went to look for my 1st period class. AP English.

I walked into 11 grade Advanced English. I walked Up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm-" I was cut off.

"Elijah Goldsworthy? Yes I heard about you, My name is and welcome to Eleventh Grade AP English. Please Take a seat, Class will begin shortly." Said the teacher.

I did as she said. But when I turned around I saw the girl from yesterday, She obviously stood out from everyone else. All the rest of the girls and boys in the class were flirting with each other while she stood in the middle of it all consumed by a book. I sat on the seat in front of her and cleared my throat. She looked up and saw me. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. She quickly looked down pretending to read her book. I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks.

Over the past 2 weeks I found out that her name was Clare Edwards. She was a sophomore taking Grade 11 English, Advanced at that matter. She was obviously smart but nowhere near a nerd.

"Okay Class I graded your papers" Ms Dawes said as she passed them out.

A- Hm, Not bad. Then all of a sudden I heard her voice.

"C? there has to be some sort of mistake. I have never gotten a C in my life." I heard her say.

"_Wow someone must full of themselves. It's just 1 paper. Get over it"_ I thought to my self. Harsh but true. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, your early assignments were divine, but recently your writing has become… distant, impersonal." stated.

"I used complex sentence structure and advanced vocabulary." Clare replied stunned.

"Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are, what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever." She said.

I was shocked, "I'm not hiding." She replied completely shocked.

"Then prove it, To your writing partner." She Glanced in my direction.

"Me?" I said astounded.

"Yeah, you. You write well, but you're a little word-y. You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester." She replied to me.

"Great, that'll be fun." Clare said sarcastically.

"We have a very special partnership on our hands people," replied ecstatic "Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes."

"Sylvia Plath killed herself." Clare replied… The class laughed. I smirked. Hmm good opportunity to get to really know her. Hey, why not have a little fun?

*Diiinggg* That was when the bell rung. Everyone exited the class as soon as possible but Clare was still packing up. Hm I have an idea I thought. I stayed behind pretending to pack. As soon as Clare was about to leave I followed right beside her getting their in time to bump into each other. She looked at me as if she wanted to chop my head off. She groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes. I looked at her and smirked.

"Eli is just so ERH!" I heard her exclaim to this ebony colored Girl who seemed to be lost in a daze.

I laughed to myself hearing her friend's reply.

"We get it Clare, Your In Love with Eli" she said

I walked down the hall. This Semester was definitely something to look forward to.

* * *

**Author's Note: So How Did I do lol? Yeah the first chapter is pretty much a repeat but don't worry! It will get better guaranteed :D So it's worth it to add it to your story alert! Review! Tell if you think I could improve it and How I did! Also if you want I consider idea's depending on how good they are so feel free to hit me up on Twitter or even on formspring the contact links are on my profile :D Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**_-Emily (AFlawlessBeauty)_**


End file.
